


I'll Let it Burn

by annalobster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Explosion, Fire, Gen, TNT, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster
Kudos: 10





	I'll Let it Burn

Today was the day. The day the world was going to burn.

-

Sapnap was sick and tired of Dream taking all the attention, taking all of the power. He was left in the dust, he had no role, nothing special about him. He was just another character in Dream’s story. Not anymore. It was time to create his own story. He was finally going to fight back and Dream was going to pay for it. The one thing Dream cared about, is finally going to burn. He won’t be Dream, owner of the Dream SMP, anymore. He’ll be Dream, owner of a crater, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

It was 6 months ago when Sapnap went to Technoblade, known to despise any form of government, and proposed an idea. Sapnap wanted to destroy everything; L’manberg, the SMP. He didn’t want a single piece of claimable land. All of it was to burn. 

_“Technoblade,” Sapnap said. “I need your help.”_

_“How did you get here? Aren’t there walls and shit around L’manberg? I don’t think Dream would appreciate you talking to me,” Technoblade crosses his arms and stares at Sapnap._

Years ago, Technoblade was able to escape the dictatorship of L’manberg. Everyone knew he hated the government. Rumor has it, he signed a treaty with L’manberg to not attack and let him live in peace. If that’s true, that treaty will be broken.

_“That’s why I’m here. Dream has all the power in the SMP and I’m sick and tired of it. I want to blow it all up. Not just L’manberg. All of it. I don’t want there to be any claimable land for miles. I’m tired of living inside the walls.”_

_Technoblade hums in response, staring at the desperate man. “Okay, I’ll help you.” Sapnap smiles wildly, ideas and plans forming in his head._

From that day forward, Sapnap and Techno became best friends. When L’manerg was still and everyone was sleeping, Sapnap would sneak out and meet with Techno. They would plan and plan all night long. Staying up late into the night. Four months ago was when they started preparing. Gathering gear and supplies, everything they’ll need to win and fight back.

They mined and mined all hours of the night. Getting no sleep to ensure their win. Spending hours in the nether, screaming from joy when they found ancient debris. The walk back to L’manberg was tortuous for Sapnap, especially during the night, having to fight zombies and avoid skeletons’ arrows. Getting no sleep didn’t help him at all. Leaving and coming back to L’manberg was dangerous. He had to memorize the change in the night shifts to sneak out without getting caught. He’d pack a bag full of food, weapons, and armour he had stolen and hide it a few miles from L’manberg - armour was banned in the country. Residents would be detained if they were caught wearing any.

Escaping the obsidian walls wasn’t easy either. It was almost impossible to break, until day he found a hole. He doesn’t know how long it’s been there or who made it but it was the perfect fit for him to leave and come back every night. He’s never been caught. Always able to slip away in the night, wearing all dark clothes.

Technoblade gave him shelter and food. Good food, for once. Not just carrots and potatoes. Sapnap was given steak and pork and chicken. _“You need to be strong to fight.”_ Technoblade once told him. Every night, when Sapnap arrived, Technoblade had a hot meal waiting for him. He would eat and eat until he couldn’t anymore, giving him energy to mine.

The two men created an inseparable bond. After hours and hours of spending time together in the mines, they talked about anything and everything. Sapnap told him what it was like living inside the walls. Not having any freedom, only being able to eat the same meal everyday, all their supplies taken away. They were given a house, a bed and some clothes. Not armour, regular old clothes. He hated it, there was nothing to do but sit around and wait. Sapnap was done waiting for nothing, he is finally doing something about it.

Techno talked about what it was like living on his own, miles away from L’manberg. At first he went crazy. Not having a proper shelter left him shivering in the night, starving but he slowly built up his house, found animals and created a home. He was happy. He didn’t live under the laws of a government, he didn’t have to follow anyone. Sapnap asked about the treaty. Turns out, the rumors are true.

“Wait, what happens when you break the treaty?” Sapnap asked.

“They kill me,” Techno’s montoned voice rang through Sapnap’s ears. _Kill._

“I-I thought Technoblade never dies?” Worry began to cloud Sapnap’s mind, second guessing himself.

“That’s why,” Techno pauses, pushing a nether rite sword into Sapnap’s hand, “we _can’t_ lose this fight.”

Sapnap admires the shiny and sharp metal in his hands. “T-this is maxed out? H-how?” He looks at Techno with a confused look, a sword like this was almost impossible to make.

“I’ve had a lot of spare time on my hands.” Techno places an armour stand in the corner of their bunker, where they’ve been preparing, and placing a set of armour on it. “Don’t wear this until the fight. We don’t want it to break before then.” Sapnap stares at the armour, admitting a soft glow. He nods and sets the sword in his chest.

Coming to meet Techno was the favorite part of his day. Every morning he looked forward to sneaking out and talking to his friend. Friend. Sapnap had a friend. A true friend, someone he trusted.

During the day, before Sapnap arrived, Techno would spend his time gathering more and more supplies. Spending time in the nether, in the mines, killing mobs to gain experience. Anything to help them. He didn’t rest. He worked and worked. What he needed the most was sand and gunpowder. Traveling miles to find a desert and spending hours mining until he had an inventory full of sand. He crafted hundreds and hundred stacks of TNT. He was prepared to win. 

“Here,” Techno said, handing Sapnap a bag. “A bag of TNT. I’m going to need you to place this under L’manberg. No one can know about it, and when I say no one. I mean _no one._ ”

Sapnap smirks, “they’ll never know what hit them.” 

Every night Techno would send Sapnap home with a bag of TNT, and every night he would place it in every spot possible. Underground, in hidden places no one knew about.

-

There’s one month until their planned attack. Five months of planning, sneaking out, mining, and travel. In this last month they plan and plan and plan. Thinking of every possible outcome, and ways it could backfire.

Sapnap can’t help but be nervous. A lot is going to happen in a month; death, explosions, arguments, betrayal. He’s accepted the fact that he’s probably going to die. They have an escape plan but there’s always a chance he’ll get caught before they can escape. 

-

It’s the night of. Now more than ever, Sapnap is ready. He’s ready to fight back and destroy the land known as the Dream SMP. No one will be able to live there. They’ll be forced to start over, with a new government. They can only hope Dream will fall with the country and finally, they can truly start over. 

Techno and Sapnap have everything they need. Now, all they have to do is train. They fight and fight, with fake swords obviously. Sapnap has grown stronger, gaining the ability to pin Techno to the ground with a sword at his throat. 

“You’re ready,” Techno says standing up. “The students becomes the teacher.”

“R-really?” Sapnap can’t believe it. Just a mere six months ago he didn’t know how to properly hold a sword. Now, he can fight Technoblade.

“Yes,” Techno strolls over to the house, taking a bite of a carrot. “Now, there’s something we need to talk about.” They sit at the small table resting in the corner of the house and are face to face. “You can’t hesitate. There will be blood and fighting. We’ve been practicing, unable to actually stab each other. You can’t hesitate to kill someone, Sapnap. You need to be strong. A lot is going to happen out there. I need to know you’re ready.”

“I-I’m ready.” Sapnap looks into Techno eyes.

“Good.” Techno stands up and walks over to an enderchest, pulling out a small sack. “Take this, you’re gonna need it.” He places the bag in front of Sapnap.

He slowly opens the bag and pulls out a gapple. “Oh my god. H-how did you get so many.” He continues looking through the contents of the bag, pulling out potions of all kinds. Healing, strength, speed, slowness, almost every potion you can think of.

“I told you, I have a lot of time on my hands.” Techno places a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. “We leave at sunrise. You can rest here for the night.” 

“T-thank you.” Techno nods at Sapnap and climbs up the ladder that leads to his bed. Sapnap sits at the table, in awe, thinking about the events to come.

-

“Sapnap, wake up. It’s time.” Sapnap opens his eyes and sees Techno staring at him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up. “Come on, get your armour on. Let’s go.”

They head to the bunker and suit up. Slipping into armour and storing weapons in their bags. They head outside, in silence. Sapnap adjusts the helmet sitting on his head and looks over to Techno. He places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug.

“Thank you, Techno. Thank you for being a friend to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Techno pulls back from the hug, “now let’s go blow up those motherfuckers.”

They walk to L’manberg in silence. Neither of them want to say something, afraid the other will back out.

“We’re here.” Sapnap says quietly. They stand at the top of a hill, looking into L’manberg. “This is it. This is when everything changes.” Techno and Sapnap make eye contact and they both nod slightly. Sapnap drops his bag and clips the small bag, full of potions and gapples, to his side. Sapnap climbs through the hole of the wall and makes his way to the front of the city.

He stands at the podium, remembering the feeling he had when Dream said the walls were being built. He turns the mic on. “Come one, come all as for I have a surprise for you.” His voice rings throughout the city. Confused citizens make their way to the podium, seated around. 

“Sapnap, you know the rules. Armour off. Now.” Dream gives Sapnap a stern look. 

“You think I’m afraid of you?” Sapnap turns around to see Dream standing behind him. “Do you really think I can’t fight back?” He chuckles. “You have turned this place into a prison. For us to be your puppets.” Sapnap takes a step closer to him. “I’m done. I’m tired of falling under your rule. It’s my time to take control.”

“Sapnap,” Dream places a hand on his sword. “You don’t want to do this.”

“I do, I need to.” Sapnap grips the sword by his side and swings at Dream, cutting his arm. Dream stumbles back, gripping his arm to stop the blood. 

Dream is slumped against a wall, losing blood. Sapnap kneels in front of him, toying with the tip of his sword. “There’s nothing you can do now. Your country, your precious SMP, is MINE!” He stands up, taking a step back. “Your time is over Dream.” He swings the sword in his hand, and plunges it into Dream’s chest. His screams ring through his ears, watching the man’s eyes close fall limp and disappear.

He turns back to the crowd. He laughs into the mic, and it rings through the city. “People of L’manberg. Dream is dead and _I_ killed him. Your precious leader only has one life left.” He spins his sword around, watching the glow of it in people’s eyes. “There’s no more L’manberg, there’s no more Dream SMP. Techno, why don’t you come and join me up here. I can’t take all of the credit.”

The people look around, scanning the city for Techno. He strides through the middle of the crowd, sword in hand, threatening to stab anyone who comes near. He joins Sapnap and pulls out a fireball, handing it to Sapnap.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Sapnap starts. “But I’m tired of living inside these walls, living under the rule of Dream. Now that coward has one life left. Anyone want to step up and save him?” Sapnap stays silent, waiting for a reply. “Do you hear that Dream? No one! No one will save you, no one wants to.”

Dreams appears at the back of the crowd, looking up to Sapnap. “What happened?” Dream walks closer to the front of the crowd, “what happened to us? We are best friends.”

“No, Dream. You broke our friendship when you decided to become a dictator. A puppet master,” Sapnap scans his eyes over the crowd, the fear in everyone’s eyes fuels his rage. “I’m done talking. Who wants to see some fireworks?” Sapnap can hear the mumbles of everyone as he places TNT. He throws the fire charge and sets off the TNT, causing a chain to go off.

Everyone screams and runs, looking for shelter. “There’s nowhere for you to run!” Sapnap yells, “No where for you to hide!” Sapnap hops down from the podium, in search of Dream. “Oh Dream! You can’t hide from me!”

Sapnap turns a corner and sees Dream crouching behind a tree. He walks up behind and holds his sword to his throat. “Hello there,” Sapnap whispers.

“L-leave me alone, please. You got what you wanted.” Dream shivers in fear.

Sapnap growls, “You’re so dumb aren’t you?” Sapnap guides Dream to the forest on the side of L’manberg. “I couldn’t care less about L’manberg or the SMP. I care about you. You have had control over this country for way too long and now it’s your time.”

Sapnap ties Dream to a tree and leaves him standing there. He walks back to L’manberg, seeing everyone scramble. “Everyone! Why don’t you all follow me. I have a little show I want to put on.”

“You can’t let him do this to me, please! Kill him. I’m your leader, kill him!” Everyone gathers around the tree and stands still. 

“Don’t you see, Dream? Everyone is tired of your bullshit. Tired of you controlling them. Now, it’s your turn. Techno, want to do the honors?” Sapnap looks over to him, gesturing for him to come over.

“No, it’s your job. You’ve trained for so long to not throw away this moment.”

Sapnap smirks and tightens the grip on his sword. Swinging it, he plunges it into Dream’s heart. He can feel the sharp metal glide through the flesh, blood seeping through the wound, slicing his heart. He pulls the sword out slowly, seeing the blood gush out of the wound. Dream slumps against the tree, losing his last life. 

“Your king is dead!” Sapnap rests the blade on his shoulder, facing the crowd. “L’manberg is no more! Dream SMP is no more!” He walks through the crowd, lighting a match and throwing it into L’manberg. Bright flames spark up and spread through the city. Catching the trees, spreading through the forest. 

“Have fun living in a fire!” Sapnap and Techno run out of L’manberg, back to their house. 

Sapnap finally got what he wanted. No more Dream, no more L’manberg, no more dictatorship. He was free, he wasn’t under anyone’s control. Just him and Techno to live together, away from everyone.


End file.
